Aquela Garota
by Cauanne Almeida
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Os laços que os uniam eram fortes, eram extremamente fortes.


**Aquela Garota**

* * *

Fiz essa shot-fic de madrugada, é bem pequena e pode ser meio boba. É como se fosse uma retrospectiva dos acontecimentos dos sete livros. Relevem qualquer mistura entre filme e livro, às vezes me confundo. Espero que gostem e dêem suas opiniões.

* * *

Os laços que os uniam eram fortes, eram extremamente fortes.

Tudo começou quando ambos tinham onze anos, ele recordava bem da garotinha de cabelos castanhos revoltos que entrou no vagão que ele ocupava, com um ar de empáfia, que desdenhou Ronald e ficou maravilhada em conhecê-lo. Mas para garotos daquela idade, garotas era um território desconhecido – principalmente uma que parecia saber tudo de tudo – então ele e seu amigo a ignoraram. Até aquele dia.

Um Trasgo – Montanhês Adulto, devo frisar – e aquela mesma garotinha com ar de empáfia no mesmo ambiente? É claro que ele precisava ajudá-la.

Ele lembrava o porquê dela está naquele banheiro aonde o Trasgo se dirigiu. Rony a desdenhou – por parecer saber tudo de tudo e o corrigir na pronuncia de um feitiço – e ele concordou. Era um garoto de onze anos, deveria odiá-la como Ron, mas ao vê-la passar inconsolável sua vontade – por mais estranho que pudesse parecer – sua vontade foi ir abraçá-la e dizer que a considerava brilhante. Ele e Ron a salvaram, desde então se tornaram inseparáveis, mesmo que ela fosse uma 'sabe-tudo' e eles não entendessem nada. E ela estava lá usando a inteligência dela para tentar salvá-los.

Ele recordava daquela mesma garota no segundo ano, preparando uma poção, burlando várias regras, uma garota que nunca quebrava as regras o fizera, roubar o estoque de Snape – ele não pensaria duas vezes em tentar expulsá-los ao descobrir – e ficar naquele banheiro escuro – com a murta-que-geme – durante um bom tempo a preparando. Ele se lembrava dela parecida a um gato – culpa da mesma porção que eles faziam escondido no banheiro feminino – e mesmo tendo que ficar na ala hospitalar ela ainda queria fazer seus deveres, era uma verdadeira sabe-tudo. Ele se lembrava dela petrificada, assim como lembrava o sentimento de impotência e de dor que sentiu ao vê-la naquele estado. E mesmo assim ela ainda o ajudava, um pedaço de pergaminho amassado e a resposta.

Ele recordava do terceiro ano e ela estava lá, durante todos os momentos. Quando descobriu que tinha um padrinho, mas que por culpa dele – isso ele acreditou naquele momento – seus pais morreram. Ela também estava no momento em que descobriu que na verdade foi o rato de Ron – que na verdade era um humano de nome Peter Pettigrew – que havia traído seus pais. Então seu padrinho foi preso e iria ser morto, porém ela o ajudou. Eles arriscaram-se juntos – um vira-tempo e uma jornada contra o tempo – numa aventura no mínimo muito perigosa. Ron não pode ir, mas ela estava lá para ir com ele, pensando rápido como sempre. Se ele estivesse sozinho provavelmente acabaria sendo visto – isto se não fosse morto – ela o salvou com uma pedra, um uivo e ainda salvou Bicuço. E por último mesmo odiando voar ela voou com ele e seu padrinho em Bicuço.

Ele recordava dela no quarto ano, ela ainda estava ali para ele, mesmo sem Ron – já que eles estavam brigados por um motivo no mínimo bobo – , preocupada com ele e tentando ajudá-lo de algum modo. Ele lembrava bem do Baile de Inverno – no qual estava cego de paixão por Cho Chang – quando ele a viu, tão bela, algo mudou. Ainda eram as mesmas orbes castanhas, ainda eram os mesmo cabelos castanhos – porém mais bonitos e em um belo penteado – ainda era o mesmo ar de sabe-tudo e o mesmo sorriso doce. Porém ele não a viu mais como "melhor amiga sabe-tudo" a viu como "melhor amiga sabe-tudo extremamente bela". Ele não poderia acreditar no que seus olhos estavam vendo naquele momento e o sorriso dela na noite – dançando com Vitor Krum – era magnífico e contagiante. Estragado apenas por Ron. E ela também estava quando voltou com o corpo de Cedrico Diggory, após ver Voldemort retornar.

Ele recordava do quinto ano quando o inferno pareceu se instalar em Hogwarts com a chegada de Dolores Umbridge e a saída de Dumbledore. Ele se recordava claramente do "não devo contar mentiras" gravado em sua mão e nas dos seus companheiros. Ela também estava quando criaram a A.D (Armada de Dumbledore) na qual ele ensinava feitiços de defesa para os companheiros. Também foi neste ano que namorou Cho Chang – que se revelou uma completa ciumenta – e a garota de cabelos castanhos como sempre tentando ajudá-lo, o disse para falar que a achava feia. Mas ele não a achava feia, de maneira alguma, achava-a linda. Ela estava quando invadiram o Ministério da Magia e ele vislumbrou a profecia –...___ E um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro, pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... -_ E ele sentiu uma dor ao apenas pensar que por um momento ela poderia está morta, para logo depois Neville dizer que ela ainda tinha pulsação, que veio com um alivio sem ém quando seu padrinho – o último laço familiar que possuía, já que seus tios Petúnia e Valter e seu primo Duda não poderia contar, já que só fazia maltratá-lo – se foi.

Ele recordava do sexto ano. Ela estava lá – como sempre – mesmo quando se apaixonou do nada por Ginevra Weasley – irmã do seu melhor amigo – e também estava quando ele terminou. Ela estava para consolá-lo quando Dumbledore morreu e também quando ele decidiu ir atrás dar horcruxes, mesmo que ele não quissese, ela poderia se machucar, ou pior, morrer. E ele não queria isso, queria apenas que ela ficasse protegida, porém o que tinha de inteligente tinha de teimosa, por isso ele decidiu que ela iria acompanhá-lo junto com Ron também.

E assim como nos anos anteriores, ela estava no sétimo ano. A garota-mulher de agora dezessete anos. Que foi com ele quando ele decidiu não ir para a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. E foi na caçada – que poderia matá-los – atrás das horcruxes que possibilitaria matar Lord Voldemort. Ela estava ali quando novamente Ron não estava – vitima de uma maldição de uma horcruxe. E também estava no final de tudo aqui – assim como esteve no começo – quando Voldemort finalmente estava morto e ele poderia respirar em paz. Perdeu pessoas que estimava, mas ele conseguiu respirar com um pouco de alivio. E ela estava lá.

E ele percebeu que ela sempre estava ali por ele, rindo come ele, se preocupando por ele, corrigindo seus deveres e repreendendo-o quando necessário. Estava ali para dá-lo forças, dizendo-o o quanto o achava um bruxo incrível. Ela esteve, estava e sempre estaria ali, com seus doces olhos castanhos, seu sorriso de quem sabia de tudo – e provavelmente ela sabia – e um abraço quente para quando ele precisa-se. Ou para corrigir os seus deveres – ele com certeza se daria mal se não fosse leva corrigindo seus intermináveis deveres -, ou para usar sua inteligência incrível e ajudá-lo de algum modo.

Aquela garota, sua melhor amiga, esteve com ele sempre e ele descobriu que sem ela, não sabia o que fazer, sem ela, ele estava à deriva. Ele descobriu que precisava imensamente daquela garota, para sempre ao seu lado. Seja para tentar salvar o mundo bruxo ou trouxa, ou seja para apenas dar-lhe um sorriso doce. Ou seja apenas para ele poder dizer-lhe _o quanto a amava_.

Agora, olhando-a, vendo os delicados cachos castanhos sobre ele, ela com um doce sorriso nos lábios – aquele que fazia seu coração disparar – a respiração calma e os olhos fechados. Ele sabia o quanto aquilo era certo, porque aquela era _aquela era a sua garota_, a sabe-tudo Hermione Jane Granger. E ele – Harry James Potter – não poderia ser mais feliz. Ele depositou um delicado beijo nos lábios dela, enquanto a abraçava e fechava os olhos. Ele tinha a _sua garota_, não precisava de mais nada.

Os laços que os uniam eram fortes, eram extremamente fortes.

**Fim!**


End file.
